


Encounters in the parking lot

by Lady_Romanogers



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Romanogers/pseuds/Lady_Romanogers
Summary: Claire and Maisie just wanted to go shopping. Dinosaurs shouldn`t be included in a shopping trip!





	Encounters in the parking lot

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this is my first fanfic in this site and I already apologise for my mistakes. English is not my first language.  
> Characters don`t belong to me!  
> Enjoy!

Life couldn’t be better to Claire Dearing.  
Even though just a couple months ago all the dinosaurs from Isla Nublar had been released into the United States, she now had not only Owen Grady as her boyfriend, but also an adopted daughter! The red-haired woman might have met Maisie not a long time ago, but she couldn’t love the ten years old girl more. She would do anything for her.  
Maisie was an easy child. She hardly complained about anything and surprisingly, even after being raised in a rich family, the little girl would never ask silly – and expensive – things. She was just really happy for having Owen and Claire as foster parents.  
One day, however, Claire noticed that Maisie was looking absently to her wardrobe. The trio had a party to attend on the next weekend and none of them new exactly what to use. The party was being hosted by Claire’s older sister Karen. After the incident with the park that almost killed her nephews, the red-haired started to be more active with her family, so it was natural that she would go to her nephew’s middle school graduation party.  
“How about we go out and buy some new clothes for the party?” she asks her daughter.  
“I don’t think it’s necessary…”  
“Maisie, last time I checked you had grown almost three inches! You need new clothes.”  
“Still…”  
“Come on sweetie…it could be a mother-daughter special day…” that part really caught the attention of the youngest. Even after eight months living together, Maisie didn’t have the courage to call Claire her “mother” or Owen her “father”, and she felt terrible for it.  
“Okay...” she runs to the bathroom to grab the hairbrush and gives it to the older woman “But what about Owen?” both of them sit on Maisie’s bed and Claire starts to untangle the medium dark hair.  
“I think he can handle a day without the two of us.” Claire smiles subconsciously “Besides, he still got to finish the lair…”  
Once his new girlfriend and daughter came to live with him, Owen was forced to expand the cottage’s project, since he wouldn’t just throw it all away (after a few arguments, Claire convinced him that they would stay in her apartment during fall and winter and in the cottage during spring and summer). They were almost in the end of spring now and Owen still hadn’t finished the project.  
“Alright, how do you want your hair? Ponytail? Braid?”  
“Braid.”  
“Got it.” Claire started to turn the girl’s hair into a beautiful mermaid braid when she heard Owen’s motorcycle approaching. By the time the noise died, she had finished the braid “Go brush your teeth and I’ll tell Owen we’ll be spending the day out.” Maisie simply nodded and followed the instructions, taking the brush within her.  
Claire got up and climbed down the stairs, meeting her boyfriend holding a can of white paint in one hand and his keys on the other.  
“So…how was the trip to the store?” Owen knew exactly what she meant with that question.  
“No dinosaurs. Only a lost dog. I just gave him to the police since it had a dog collar.”  
“Great! ‘Cuz I’m going to spend the rest of the day with Maisie at the mall.”  
“What? Why?”  
“We need new clothes for the party.”  
“Right…the party…”  
“I can’t believe you forgot it Owen!”  
“I’m just teasing you. Of course I remember about your nephew’s party. How could I forget with you talking about it for the past week!”  
“I didn’t…”  
“Yes honey, you did.” Claire crosses her arms and Owen smirks “Anyway, could you buy me a shirt you judge “decent” for a party?”  
“Sure. Just the shirt or the entire look?”  
“Don’t exaggerate!”  
“Just teasing.” Claire mocks, receiving a “good one” look from her boyfriend.  
“I’m ready to go.” says Maisie climbing down the stairs.  
“Okay sweetie.” the red-haired woman smiles to the little girl “Let me just get my…” Maisie gives her the purse she was holding “…okay, but I also gotta get the…” Owen handles her the car keys that were hanging on the wall “…wow. Do you guys want to get rid of me or what?”  
“Have fun.” Owen says to Maisie and turns to Claire, kissing her “And be careful.”  
“We will.” his two girls leave the house and he just smiles.  
He really learned to love those two.

[x]

After a quiet ride to the mall, Claire and Maisie start walking around looking for anything they’d like on the showcases of the stores. After looking through the entire first floor, Maisie finally found something that caught her attention. The older woman didn’t think twice before entering the store.  
The little girl had been interested in a cute dress with a black and white pattern. Simple, but pretty. Just her style.  
While Maisie went to the fitting room, Claire went to one of the racks where she spotted a beige shirt that would look great on Owen. She heard a scream but, looking to the other people on the store, she realized no one was screaming. In the end, the “scream” was attributed to her PTSD kicking in and let it go.

[x]

Once they finished their shopping, they went to the parking lot and were laughing at a random joke that Maisie told. They got closer to the car and Claire saw a glimpse of scales.  
“Dinosaur” was the first thing that came to her mind.  
“Maisie, sweetie, I’ll open the car and I need you to run and get in there.” the girl looked at her with a confused face “Just do it. I’ll throw everything in the trunk and join you.”  
“Okay…” Claire unlocks the car and Maisie follows her instructions. She opens the trunk and throws the bags inside, but, when she closes it, a velociraptor is facing her.  
“Blue…” the raptor is immediately recognized by her. Now, Owen had a great relationship with the dinosaur, but Claire didn’t. She started panicking. What if she attacked Maisie? “…hey girl.” Blue looks her in the eye and then looks at Maisie, who was breathing slowly, scared by what she was watching from the back seat. Her gaze turns back to the red-haired woman and she backs down, running away from there, leaving an astonished but definitely not complaining, Claire looking in the direction she went to.  
“Mom...” the little girl calls, grabbing her attention “…are you okay?”  
“Yeah, sweetie, I’m okay.” she enters the car and ignites it “Let’s get out of here.”  
Only when they were home and Maisie was telling Owen about their encounter with Blue that Claire would have noticed what her little girl had called her. She smiles. What months of calming her down from nightmares hadn’t made, Blue managed to make when she left the tiny girl worried about her “mom”.


End file.
